


Life according to The Plantagenets

by HannahPelham



Category: 11th Century CE RPF, 12th Century CE RPF, 13th Century CE RPF, 14th Century CE RPF, 15th Century CE RPF, British Royalty RPF, Royalty RPF, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AUs, High School Teacher AU, Multi, Plantagenet Monarchs AU, University Student AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: A series of possibly linked one shots exploring AUs with the Plantagenet monarchs. Send me requests for AUs and I'll write them for you!





	1. High School Teachers AU 1 (Richard the Lionheart/Berengaria of Navarre)

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU part 1!
> 
> Prompt: No wonder you're a PE teacher bc DAMN YOU'RE HOT

All the girls at Wessex High fancied Mr Coeurlion, one of the P.E. Teachers. This included all the female teachers too. When Miss Berengaria Navarre joined the school to teach french, she joined the ranks of the Richard Coeurlion fan club. What the charming Miss Navarre was unaware of was Richard’s infatuation with her. It was her fellow french teacher Ellie Aquitaine who told her.

 

“You do realise Richard fancies you back?” Ellie had said to Berengaria over coffee in the languages office one lunchtime.

 

“No he doesn’t - he’s way out of my league” Berengaria protested.

 

“Don’t be silly - we’ve all seen the way he looks at you when you’re not looking” Elizabeth Woodville, one of the german teachers, added. Little did they know that Richard and some of the other teachers were having exactly the same conversation in the staff room.

 

“Berengaria totally fancies you, Richard” Philippa Hainault, a geography teacher, commented as she sat down on a free sofa.

 

“No she doesn’t” Richard replied quickly.

 

“She really does” Piers Gaveston, the other P.E. teacher, commented.

 

“Why don’t you go and find out?” Will Normandy, the other german teacher, said.

 

“She’s probably in the languages office with Liz and Ellie” Piers said, trying to convince his friend.

 

Richard sighed. He was completely in love with her.

 

“Look Richard, you’re so in love with her. You’ve got to do something about it” Piers almost complained. Richard was getting rather irritated, and decided to do something about his infatuation with Berengaria just to shut everyone, especially Piers, up. He left the staff room and almost stormed to the languages office, dodging confused students as he went. He took a moment to compose himself before knocking on the door and walking in. It was Ellie who noticed him first.

 

“Hi Richard! What can we do for you?” She asked, making a point of looking at Berengaria.

 

“Could - could I have a word with Berengaria?” Richard almost stuttered. Ellie and Elizabeth immediately got up to leave, giving Richard a cheeky thumbs up as they left. Once they’d gone, Richard sat down at the table.

 

“Berengaria…”

 

“Richard…”

 

Richard didn’t know what to say. Instead of speaking, he leant forward and kissed her. For a moment, Berengaria couldn’t quite process what was happening. She soon realised what was happening, and her hands flew to Richard’s hair. Richard grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him so she was perched on his lap. He moaned quietly as Berengaria pulled on his hair gently. They stayed there for a while before they were interrupted by almost the whole faculty of Wessex High.

 

“I told you!” Ellie almost shouted triumphantly at her History teacher boyfriend Henry Curtmantle.

 

“Ok fine, you win” Henry reluctantly replied as he pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed his smug girlfriend a fiver.

 

“Did you two have a bet on when I’d grow a pair or something?” Richard asked the pair. Ellie nodded enthusiastically.

 

“You couldn’t have waited until the Christmas party though? I lost a fiver because you can’t keep your hands to yourself” Henry asked.

 

“Sorry mate, what can I say? The woman’s irresistible” Richard replied, pressing a kiss to Berengaria’s neck. She smiled and stroked his ruffled hair. The others just rolled their eyes and left the room. Richard kissed Berengaria again, before they were interrupted a moment later by Ellie sticking her head through the door again.

 

“Oh by the way, 5 minutes until lessons” She said quickly before slamming the door again. Berengaria and Richard raised their eyebrows at each other.

 

“Better make this quick, love” Berengaria whispered.

 

“Anything for you, my darling” Richard replied, testing the waters with a petname. Berengaria smiled and kissed him passionately.


	2. Rose's Coffee - Uni AU (Richard York/Anne Neville)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University AU: Coffee shop romance style!
> 
> Richard III of England/Anne Neville, Queen of England

Anne Neville was minding her own business in Rose’s Coffee when it all started. She was sat, on her own, sipping her latte and working on her essay, when Edward Lancaster and Elizabeth Woodville walked over to her table. Edward Lancaster was the most popular guy at the University and Elizabeth Woodville was his bitchy girlfriend. She was one of those entitled types, coming from nothing to dating the most sought after guy in town. Anne hated them, or rather, they hated her. As far as they were concerned, she was just some annoying Northern first year Philosophy student. 

 

“Can you move? This is our table” Elizabeth said as she wandered over, Edward trailing behind her with their drinks. Anne knew that Elizabeth would stay there until she moved, so Anne gave in gracefully and began to pack up her things. She’d been at the University for less than two months, but she knew messing with Elizabeth Woodville whilst alone was a bad idea. Anne hardly noticed when the door opened and closed, but it wasn't long before someone had their arms around her. 

 

“Sorry I’m late! Thanks for saving me a seat” the person said before staring at Edward and Elizabeth. 

 

“Didn't realise you were expecting company” Elizabeth said, raising her eyebrows before strutting to another table, Edward dutifully following after her. Anne unpacked her belongings and gestured for the stranger to sit with her. She finally looked up at them and saw a young man, perhaps a year or two older than her, with thick black hair, pale skin, and deep green eyes. 

 

“Thank you for that” she whispered as she turned on her laptop again and pulled out her textbook. He immediately noticed the cover. 

 

“How funny! I do philosophy too, and it was my pleasure” he commented, gesturing to the book. 

 

“I’m 1st year, still getting into the swing of things” she replied. 

 

“2nd year. Oh, I’m Richard York”

 

“Anne Neville” she smiled, finding the essay she'd been working on. Richard excused himself so he could get himself a coffee, and all the while he thought of Anne. He knew of Edward Lancaster and Elizabeth Woodville, and almost felt it his duty to save this poor first year from them. Whilst he waited for his drink, he thanked his guardian angel or whatever was listening that the stranger he'd saved turned out to be so pretty. She was small, fair, perfect. 

 

He made his way back over to the corner table where Anne was already writing more of her essay. He sat back down and pretended to peer over her laptop. She’d been furrowing her brow, and he wanted to make her laugh. He succeeded, too. 

 

“Want a hand?” He asked, raising one eyebrow to make her burst out laughing again. It was then that Richard subconsciously decided that Anne’s laugh was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. 

 

“If you wouldn't mind” she replied, feeling her cheeks heat up as she blushed at Richard’s kind, almost sympathetic smile. She turned her laptop around so he could see her essay, about the relationship between the mind and the material world. He read it whilst sipping his drink every now and then. 

 

“This is good. This is really good.” He stated after a while. Anne smiled. 

 

“Really?” She asked, not believing what Richard had just said. 

 

“Really. Much better than anything I ever wrote in my first term” he replied, taking an almost triumphant gulp of coffee. Anne smiled and looked down bashfully. They smiled at each other before Richard started talking Anne through the good and bad bits of it. 

 

Elizabeth looked over from where she and Edward were sat, chatting about nothing in particular. Elizabeth called it chatting when in reality she was speaking in Edward’s general direction and he was listening. She was irritated. That was her table, and now some random first year and that weirdo who’d barrelled in were laughing and having a good time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anne triumphantly closed her laptop as she finished editing her essay. She’d been going through it with Richard for hours, and she was finally satisfied. They left Rose’s Coffee late, and Richard insisted on walking Anne back to her halls. They chatted about this and that, but both secretly treated it as a fact finding mission about the other. Richard discovered that she was originally from Warwick, and that her older sister Isabel’s boyfriend George Plantagenet was also studying if their university. Anne discovered that Richard was from Fotheringhay, a small village in Northamptonshire, and that he was still in halls, though with different people to his first year. He asked Anne if she knew of Margaret Beaufort. Anne replied that she’d heard the name thrown around. Richard explained that she was notorious for her seeming infinite string of boyfriends, and that he shared a flat with her. 

 

“I've gone through many sets of earplugs” Richard commented as they reached her building. Anne stopped dead and burst out laughing, muttering something about him being awful. 

 

“Thank you for this afternoon” Anne said as they reached the door. 

 

“It was my pleasure. We should do it again” Richard replied, rushing the last part. Anne smiled at his sudden nervousness. 

 

“We should. Saturday morning? Around 10? Rose’s Coffee?” Anne suggested. 

 

“Sounds perfect. Goodnight Anne” Richard agreed. 

 

“Goodnight Richard” Anne whispered as he leant in and kissed her cheek. It wasn’t until he was walking back to his halls that Richard realised how nervous he’d been, suggesting that they go out.

 

Anne closed her bedroom door behind her and leant against it, sighing deeply. She subconsciously raised her hand and brushed her fingers over where Richard had kissed her. She sat down at her desk and pulled her laptop from her satchel. She was surprised when a small slip of paper slid out of it and onto her lap. Picking it up, she found a phone number on it. Underneath the number was a neatly written name.

 

_ Richard x _

 

Anne immediately programmed the number into her phone and sent off a text, thanking Richard again for helping her out. She soon received a reply.

 

_ It was my pleasure. Can’t wait to see you on Saturday x _

 

Anne almost screamed when she read it. Nobody had been interested in her before, and now she had an admirer. Anne was glad he felt the same as her. Though she’d only known him for an afternoon, Anne Neville knew there was something very special about Richard York. 

 

Richard was sat at his desk, eating a bowl of cereal whilst working on yet another essay when he heard a text some through on his phone. He was delighted to see that it was from Anne. 

 

_ Just got my essay back - A! Thank you so much  _

 

He quickly typed a reply.

 

_ It was mostly you - you’ll have to tell me all about it tomorrow x _

 

It was quite a while before Anne’s reply came through, he assumed she was in a lecture or tutorial. He had almost finished his work when it did. He very nearly leaped across the room with an athleticism he didn’t actually possess to where his phone was charging next to his bed. The text from Anne was short but sweet.

 

_ Can’t wait x _

 

Richard grinned when he saw the kiss on the end of it, and that’s when he realised he had fallen for her hook, line, and sinker. He shook his head and sat back down at his desk. Anne Neville had completely taken over his life, and he didn’t mind one bit. 


End file.
